1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing device, a processing method and a computer readable medium which build a connected relationship in order to execute, in order, plural processing modules which structure a system of a series of processing.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known pipelining image processing systems which, after linking necessary processing modules in the form of a pipeline and in a desired order, carry out initialization and processing, thereby carrying out a series of image processing.